


Better Than Coffee

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dry Humping, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After struggling to win a bet, the reader discovers something new about Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spnkinkbingo and for @stephizzle94 as part of my 2K Kinky Celebration Drabbles who requested a Cas x Reader with the prompt “H-how long have you been standing there?”. First time writing Cas (eek!).

[x](https://tmblr.co/ZItYmt1dTWLmF)

The bet was for you to have an early morning run every day for a week otherwise the loser would be on laundry duty for a month. You regretted your arrogant confidence, saying yes to a bet with the Winchesters; a bet that had you waking up before the sun was even out. But when Sam and Dean began mocking your lazy morning temperament, you wanted to prove them both wrong. There was no way you’d be stuck doing laundry for the two brothers, you needed to win this.

The first morning went fine, you bounced out of bed with conviction and came back from the run with a sweaty, smug satisfaction. However, the subsequent mornings were a drag, a literal drag out of bed feeling a sore stiffness in your body from muscles that didn’t you didn’t know existed before. You got lazy after your runs, heading straight to the kitchen in opt for your morning coffee, bypassing any hot shower that you should’ve had.

It wasn’t just the jolt of java that you craved after your run, it was because your daily cup of coffee was handed to you by Cas. You once mentioned that it was impossible for you to acknowledge to anyone in the morning until you had a cup of coffee. Of course, Cas misinterpreted this and made it his sole purpose of ensuring you had coffee in the morning so you’d speak to him. You went along with it and during the bet, he was your biggest cheerleader.

By the fifth morning, you weren’t even halfway through your run when your entire body ached terribly, craving the comfort of your bed more than anything. Deciding that this daily torture was not worth it, you sluggishly jogged back to the bunker. You were careful to be quiet sneaking back in, hoping not to wake the brothers lest they begin their relentless teasing.

As you tiptoed through the hallway, you paused when you heard a low sigh coming from your room. When you turned the corner, you were shocked to see Cas sitting on your unmade bed. His eyes were closed with your sleep shirt clutched to his nose.

“Cas, what are you doing?” you asked cautiously, stepping into your room and being mindful to abstain from an accusatory tone. After all, this was Cas and you needed to give him the benefit of the doubt.

He opened his electric blue eyes, his gaze keeping you frozen at the door frame. Unhurried, he straightened his back, sitting tall as he lowered your shirt from his face.

**“H-how long have you been standing there?”** his low voice wavered at first, still maintaining a commanding tone.

“Long enough to see you enjoying the smell of my shirt,” you rushed out with a nervous chuckle.

You expected him to cower away, embarrassed by his actions but a demure smile appeared instead. He dropped his head, still smiling as he looked down at the rumpled fabric, stroking it in his hands.

“Y/N, when I was human, my senses transformed, you know, I enjoyed tasting things,” he mused calmly, “now it all tastes like molecules, but my sense of smell is still pleasing…”

His eyes flitted up, hooded and needful, “I find your scent especially… gratifying.”

Your breath hitched, feeling weak at the knees at this revelation.

“ _M-my_ scent?” you breathed, entranced as Cas stood up, slowly approaching you by the door.

“It’s become particularly stronger these past few days after your morning runs… intoxicating,” he confessed, his nostrils flaring as he towered over you, “it’s taken everything to control myself.”

“Don’t,” you rasped, staring into his piercing blue eyes, “you don’t have control yourself with me.”

Suddenly, Cas moved all at once, lifting you up and pinning you against the back of the door as you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist, your arms around his neck. You shivered with arousal when you felt his clothed stiffness against your heated core, his nose at the crook of your neck. He breathed you in roughly, pressing himself into you, fitting like he belonged there.

“Fuck,” you whimpered.

He roughly clasped his hand to cover your mouth, “quiet, Y/N. They’ll hear you. Don’t want you to lose when you’ve come so far.”

There was no preamble, he had you exactly the way he wanted you, this time anyway. His eyes locked on yours as he ground his hips against you. The friction of his hardened cock rubbing at the perfect angle through his trousers and your thin running shorts was making you crave a quick release.

You didn’t know Cas could be like this, uninhibited and rough. His breathing became frenzied, captivated by the aroma of your sweat glistened skin heightened with your arousal, knowing that you wanted this just as much as he did.

Your pleasure was at his mercy as you were unable to writhe against him. So desperately wanting to moan while his hand remained tight over your mouth, you breathed heavy and hard through your nose. His hips bucked faster, chasing release that wouldn’t take long now.

Intense pulses of pleasure erupted throughout your body as you came undone. Cas didn’t halt his ministrations as your eyes rolled back in pleasure and concentration. Trying with all your might to keep quiet actually dragged on your orgasm longer than you expected. 

Moments later, Cas found his release with a quiet growl as he jerked his hips upwards, making you shudder once again. He rode out his orgasm, leaning into your neck once again, his nose trailing along your pulse point, inhaling your scent once more.

You were more than appreciative as Cas carried you to bed shortly after, feeling your body grow limp every second. After he lay you down, he placed his fingers at your temple and a different kind of warmth filled your body, a healing calm. You instantly felt renewed - no more soreness, no more fatigue - this was better than coffee.

“Cas, I need you to replace my morning coffee with what we just did,” you chirped.

“That can be arranged,” he smiled, leaning in for a brief kiss.

Suddenly you saw bright white. You stumbled on your feet to find that Cas transported you outside the bunker giving you a second chance to complete the bet.

Thanks to Cas, you ended up winning the bet and even continued your morning runs, much to Sam and Dean’s dismay. 

Each time you smugly tossed your laundry bag to them that month, you proclaimed, “Here’s my laundry, Lose-chesters.”

They never teased you again.


End file.
